


All I Wanted Was You (err0r au)

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Temporary Character Death, VENT AU IM SORRY, cyborg AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: ERR0R au where in the year 20XX, Ken got into a deadly car wreck with Hongbin, who was his best friend. And Ken told the paramedics that he needed to keep Hongbin alive, so one of the doctors agreed. But the only way that he could keep Hongbin alive was to turn him into a Cyborg. Confused and angry, Ken is afraid that he lost all hope in confessing to him. Was he too late to actually tell him how he feels?
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 1





	1. PREVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually just a vent au I made because of a drawing so, don't expect this one to be very good as well 

Ken entered the doctors secret lab, where he had been treating Hongbin. He looked around at all the fascinating trinkets and gadgets he had in this Lab. But what caught his eye was all the Cyborg-type equipment he had. 

….

Ken didn’t want to speak just yet, maybe he was just overthinking it. He and the Doctor walked through a long long hallway until they had entered the main arena, the actual research lab….

Ken’s stomach dropped, “Hongbin… What did he do..to you?” He whispered under his breath, touching the case, taking in the sight of Hongbin’s half broken body.

....

“Doctor, what is that pouring into his mouth?”

“Purple led”

_ Purple..Led?  _

_ …. _

Ken felt his knees give in and he fell to the ground while touching the case. He felt those tears come again, he didn’t want his friend to be stuck in there. He didn’t want this to happen in the first place. 

“HONGBIN!” He cried out in agony, letting out huge sobs. … A dread filled his body, knowing he was too late on confessing to him. He wanted to, during that stupid car ride, but he just didn’t say it at the right time….

Not until he wrecklessly drove onto the train tracks with an oncoming train heading their way.


	2. don't you know...

YEAR 20XX (3 days before)

_ How could this have happened? His best friend was...dead? No way Hongbin was dead, he can’t be. Ken still hasn’t confessed to him yet.  _

_ “YOU CAN’T!” he shouted as he rose out of his bed. The doctors looked at him with a shocked expression. _

_ He continued, _

_ “YOU CAN’T! YOU HAVE TO REVIVE HIM, PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU, OR ELSE IM PULLING THIS STUPID CORD OFF AND I GO DIE WITH HIM!” _

_ The doctors were silent as they heard his painful sobs of dread and pain. None of them could do anything, they had tried to keep Hongbin alive, but It just wasn’t working. His nervous system was so badly corrupt and his bones were almost all broken, shattered in most places. One doctor stood up and sat next to the fragile Ken, who was still sobbing his eyes out _

_ “It’s okay, we are trying our best. If nothing else works, I can try to figure something out.”  _

_ Ken looked up, his cheeks and eyes puffed and red from the hard sobbing, He finally felt hope in his body, maybe they can save him, _

_ “But that might be a problem.” _

_ ___________________ _

_ ___________________ _

__

So many times Ken remembered, he had wanted to pull that plug. Just because of his best friend Hongbin, he only wanted to be with him. It was selfish and idiotic of course, but in reality, he just wanted to be with him everywhere he went. Every since they were children, he always looked out for the little one. He was there when Hongbin got caught in his silly shenanigans, when he fell off his bike and no one was home to put plasters on his knees. When he was having such a hard time with life, Ken was there to save him. He’s thankful for all the things he did for him, but does Hongbin really care about him like that also? 

__

Ken never really knew how to tell him. It’s silly, everyone doesn’t really know how to tell their childhood-crush how they feel. But the dread of people making fun of him just for liking another man is what scared him. He felt like he should have said it earlier and just experienced the friend-zone. Whenever his other friends would talk about their crushes who were girls and talking about their girlfriends, Ken really didn’t care. None of that stayed in his head and somehow he sputtered out things about Hongbin. No one figured out thankfully, they just assumed that Ken really cherished his best friend...when all he wanted is to kiss him straight up without being shunned.

__

But now it was too late. He almost killed his best friend and was risking killing himself as a punishment. He was reckless and he didn’t notice the sign. He had been laughing with Hongbin when he stopped and asked him if he could tell him something. And right before he said that he liked him, Hongbin looked to the side and screamed, before they were hit. The train came up at full speed and didn’t stop, it felt like a flash of light had just hit him. When paramedics came, the car was so wrecked they were afraid to call out that they were dead on the spot. But somehow, Ken came out alive and still breathing, but with multiple broken bones. Hongbin on the other hand, his face was so bloody and broken, even his left arm bone was sticking out. His tears came so fast as he wanted to embrace his friend, who he had almost confessed to. 

__

And now what? He was sitting in that hospital bed with multiple wires on him and casts on his legs and chest. He only heard the beeping of his heart monitor and the buzzing of the air conditioner. He cried so many times already, it just felt numb to him now. All Ken wanted was just to see Hongbin again, but he couldn’t because Hongbin was in intense care. The moment kept replaying in his head, His laugh and then his scream. It made him feel so pitiful, It was like he needed to be punished for almost murdering his best friend. And finally the tears came back once again. 

__

“Why am I even still being treated? Why can’t you just kill me and Hongbin already?! I want to be with him!” He cried out into the empty room, his tears choking him. One of the doctors that said he could possibly revive Hongbin had came in, calm as ever. It pissed him off, how could he stay so calm when his patient was in so much despair and pain? 

__

“Good evening, Mr. Lee. I’ve come to tell you that you can have your hopes up. I can try and revive your friend as best as I can.”

__

Ken felt his heart become happy again, but not fully. Maybe there finally was hope, the light seemed to shine on his dark soul. 

__

“But it will be difficult. So please, it will take me a few weeks, maybe months”

__

“Doctor, will he still have his memories?”

__

The doctor stayed silent for a moment and then smiled.

__

“Of course, his memories will be transferred.” 

__

“Transferred?”

__

The doctor shook his head, “Sorry, i meant that they will be retained. Please do not worry.” 

__

He walked out again and he was left in silence. But Ken cried again, but not angry and painful tears. It seemed strange that he became so hopeful this fast, but he wanted to believe that his best friend can be revived. He couldn’t let him go at this moment, not before his confession. But he wondered about the doctors wording, ‘Transferred’. 

__

_ Transferred? Why did he say that? _

__

It was getting dark and his eyes were heavy again. A part of Ken’s mind told him that he just wanted to go and sleep forever, but another was impatient and wanted to hurry and see Hongbin smiling. The tears were hopeful, and calm now.

__

Ken loved seeing Hongbin smile, that big and goofy smile was like a drug. It was like sunshine and flowers to his gloomy day, and the more he smiled, the more he just wanted to frame that smile. There were times where he wanted to just kiss that beautiful smile, but he couldn’t. The more he thought about it, maybe he shouldn’t over think it too much, he had to trust the doctor to bring Hongbin back to life. He wanted to go back to sleep peacefully, and not filled with anxiety and wanting to just die. Can’t he go and hug Hongbin and fall asleep with him? And his beautiful flower cologne that could stain his shirt, with his small hands holding his? He didn’t want to think that Hongbin would just disappear from him like that. 

__

_ I just...want you. All I wanted was you…. _


End file.
